Gun Show
by NY Rae
Summary: Marshall taking Mary to the Annual Albuquerque Gun show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so some of the information I just made up but other parts are courtesy of Google. I do not own IPS, although that would be cool. What I do own is this story and a few characters, and the plot line. Thank you and have a good read. Remember all feedback is welcome!!**_

Three weeks after their trip to Colorado found Mary and Marshall sitting in the office by themselves for the third night in a row finishing up paperwork.

"Hey Mare what are you doing tomorrow?" Marshall asked as he signed his last piece of paperwork for the weekend.

"Nothing! I plan on sitting at home and enjoying the quiet, now that every one but Jinx has moved out, and she is always at the dance studio, it is a lot nicer to be at home." Mary said turning to Marshall. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the gun show with me tomorrow. I was thinking about getting a new long gun and I would like your opinion. And now that almost everyone is out I know you want that gun room." Marshall answered smiling softly.

"And why should I give up a quiet day in by myself to spend all day in a really big crowd with you?" Mary replied back with a hint of a smile forming on her face.

"Well we both know you don't like being by yourself for hours on end, and you like guns, and you love me like and 8 dollar whore of course." Marshall said, his smile much more pronounced now.

"Well aren't you just cocky as hell! I'll think about it, how's that? But for now I would really like it if you just took me home." Mary said trying not to yawn.

"Tell me again why you refuse to get a new car? Or at least a newer car? Picking you up has the advantage of you being here on time, but really Mare. I'll get you a new gun. You can even pick it out." Marshall said getting up from his desk after shutting off his computer. As he walked over to Mary he started, as Mary so eloquently says all the time, spewing off random shit. "You know, only 3% of Americans still have their first cars. Or that in response to speculation that gasoline prices would exceed $2.50 per gallon in the 80s, a more fuel efficient replacement for the Ford Mustang was developed in conjunction with a small sport coupe designed and built by Mazda here in the U.S. As the release date grew near for the "new" Ford Mustang, gasoline prices were as low as ever and Mustang afficinados voiced their displeasure with a small front-wheel drive replacement. In response, Ford kept the Mustang as is and released the Ford Probe as an additional model to its lineup. The Probe proved to be an instant hit, and Mustang sales were as strong as ever. Two cheers for Ford for bringing us the Probe and keeping the Mustang. The design for the Probe can be traced to concept design vehicles named Probe I, II, and III…."

"Marshall shut the hell up. I really do not care how the probe came about or how many people still have their first cars. I happen to like my car, and you never know, since I love ya like an 8 dollar whore maybe I like having you as a wake up call." Mary said almost pushing Marshall over as she stood up. "And as I said I would really like to go home. So please, if you really want me to go with you, shut up."

"Yes M'am" Marshall said grinning as he tipped his invisible cowboy hat at her.

"You know damn well that I am no M'am. If you say that tomorrow I'll borrow one of the guns at the show and then I'll show you how well it works." Mary said grinning at the thought of using a new gun.

"So you'll go!" Marshall said arrogantly, as if he knew she would from the get go.

"Only if you shut up for the night. And that includes during dinner." She said as she walked out the doors to the parking lot. "And your buying!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me again why you got me up at the crack of dawn, on my day off, when I had the house to myself and your not even getting me breakfast" Mary said ruefully as Marshall pulled onto the parking lot at the Albuquerque Convention Center.

"First off, 9am is not the crack of dawn. Second is because you love guns." Marshall replied

"But why no breakfast? You know how I get when I don't eat breakfast." Mary complained. Then seeing a smirk appear on Marshall's face Mary said "Wait! You have something planned don't you?"

"Why exactly would you assume that?" Marshall replied, the smirk becoming a full blown grin. At this Mary smacked him in the arm.

"You ass!" Was all Mary said.

"Well maybe." Marshall replied as he got out of his truck and started walking towards the convention center. "Now come on let's get inside."

"You Mr. Mann owe me." Mary said walking towards the doors to the building.

"Trust me Mare, no I don't" Marshall murmured to himself, before picking up his pace to catch up to Mary.

"Stop talking to your self it's not attractive." Mary said as Marshall walked up to her side.

"You think I'm attractive?" Marshall joked.

"No way in hell dufus. I was just telling ya that if you plan on ever getting a date then you should stop talking to yourself. Me, I'm used to it. But not every woman will be." Mary said quickly covering up her slip.

"Dully noted Mare. Now about breakfast, I was thinking that since they are here for the convention we would have that Kansas food you like so much." Marshall said as he pointed to a door that had a poster on it saying

"Kansas' Finest Food.

We've Got grits, Ribs, Steaks, and so much more.

Come for Breakfast 9-11am or

Dinner 5-10pm.

6.99 buffet."

Marshall was not prepared for it when Mary suddenly rushed him and clung to him while saying over and over "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Marshall." But all he did when he got his bearings back was wrap his arms around Mary's waist, and mummer into her ear "You're very welcome Mare." Relishing in the comfort that having Mary cling to him was bringing him, knowing that she never showed emotions physically. Mary eventually pulled back enough to look into Marshall's eyes.

"You really have no idea how much I appreciate this. Not only breakfast, but you remembering that my favorite food ever is Kansas food, from one conversation." She said looking into Marshall's eyes and when her eye connected with Marshall's she saw what she had seen many times over reflecting in his eyes. Love, only it was out there for the world to see this time not just her and for once she felt completely okay with the idea of her partner of 8 years being in love with her. "Then again" she thought to herself, "It's probably because I know that I am falling for him" After about five minutes of just staring into each others eyes, in each others' arms, in the middle of the convention center. Marshall finally started to pull out of the embrace. But Mary stopped him before he could completely pull away. "Marshall" Mary said softly.

"Yeah Mare?" Marshall asked just as softly, stepping back to her.

"I… I don't know how to do this without scaring you off." Mary started.

"Do what? Just tell me what you need Mare." Marshall stopped her.

"This." Mary said gently pulling him down a little while she leaned up. About a inch before their lips connected, Mary stopped moving and just looked into Marshall's eyes.

"Mary?" Marshall whispered.

"I need you. That's what I need. I have just been trying to pretend that I don't, but you know me better than anyone, hell even better than I know myself. You may be the one who knows everything and that is ok with me I just need you to know the two things I know for a matter of fact and that are never going to change." Mary said just as quietly "I know that I need you. And that I care for you more than I have ever cared about anyone. I… I think I might be falling in love with you Marshall."

Marshall just stood there stunned, searching Mary's eyes. All he found reflecting back at him from her green eyes was the love he was sure she could see from his. A love so unconditional, so pure that he could tell it was from her soul.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say that. Mary Shannon, you have managed to surprise me once again. But I have to say this is one of the better ones. And just so you know I think I might be falling in love with you too." He finished before leaning in the remaining inch to lightly kiss Mary, "My Mary" he mentally corrected himself. Pulling back from the gentle kiss, Mary said while resting her head against Marshall's forehead.

"Well Mr. Mann I do believe you owe me some food." She said truly smiling for the first time in the almost year since her break up with Raph.

"Well then Ms. Shannon how about we go eat, my treat" Marshall said grabbing hold of Mary's hand gently to lead her to the buffet.


End file.
